


Jeon Wonwoo x reader: pretty please?

by Fander_Frenzy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cufflinks, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, dom!wonwoo, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: This is like... My third smut fic ever? I'm still awkward while writing (which I think is kind of obvious), so please forgive me.Idk if you already know but fluff is usually my thing, so again, forgive me 😂.Enjoy🖤
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Jeon Wonwoo x reader: pretty please?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelOvermind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOvermind/gifts).



> This is like... My third smut fic ever? I'm still awkward while writing (which I think is kind of obvious), so please forgive me.  
> Idk if you already know but fluff is usually my thing, so again, forgive me 😂.  
> Enjoy🖤

** —•— **

** Warnings: plot what plot/porn without plot, cuffs, dom!Wonwoo, Sub!Reader, teasing, aftercare.  **

** Word Count: 768**

** —•— **

You dragged Wonwoo by his collar, stumbling into your hotel apartment with a grunt. When you heard the door shut from behind him, you pressed him into the door, a smirk playing on your features when he groaned at the sensation, hand flying to your waist to better kiss you. You whimpered slightly into his kiss, your hand clawing at the nape of his neck while your fingers just barely touching his hair. Slowly running out of oxygen, you pulled back, lips plump and wet with saliva. Slowly, you stepped back towards the bed, your eyes darting hungrily to his mouth. He licked his lips slowly, one of his canines pressing into his tongue sexily while he watched you with dilated pupils. 

When you hit the back of the bed you slowly sunk down, discarding any clothing you had been wearing, laying yourself bare for him. As he neared you, he unbottoned his shirt slowly, watching tou with dark eyes.

He grabbed a condom and a pair of cuffs that he had stored in the drawer for this occasion, smirking down at you as he hovered above you, his knee resting between your legs. You barely suppressed a moan when he ran a hand down your bare side, watching you slowly unravel before him. He was quick to descend, moving his lips against yours with a honed expertise. You were so distracted with what his tongue was doing that you didn't notice him move your hands to the headboard, cuffing them to it silently. When you tried to move your hands to the nape of his neck and tugged at the cuffs, you felt the wetness down south, hissing when Wonwoo kissed down your jaw and neck. "If you move without my permission, I'm stopping. Okay, princess?" You nod with a whimper, watching him with excited eyes as he slowly moved down, resting between your legs. You wanted to buck up so many times while he ate you out, but managed to resist the urge. The one time that you did slightly buck your hips, he had placed a firm hand to your inner thigh, pushing down gently. 

How could he be so gentle and yet so ruthless at the same time? 

You bit on your tongue to hold back another moan when he started paling you, kissing your inner thigh and up your stomach. You whimpered slightly, wanting to so badly dig your nails into his shoulders. Though the light stinging at your wrists tell you not you resist the restraints unless you want a painful bruise tomorrow. He slowly inserts a digit, causing you to bite down on to your lip to the point where it hurt, not wanting to be too loud. "Use your voice, princess." He urged as he entered another two of his digits, the permission he had given giving way to some sounds you didn't know you could make. Tears formed at the corner your eyes, but you completely ignored them, knowing that you were close. And assuming, you thought that Wonwoo would reach his soon. 

He moves to grab the condom from the beside table, wrapping it around himself before aligning himself over your entrance. "You ready? Feeling okay?" He asked, smirking at how you were panting and the way you looked so vulnerable beneath him. You nodded assuringly, gasping as he moved in. He went at a slow pace at first, though he quickly relented when you started begging: "Wonwoo, please— holy— please go faster. Pretty," You panted again, "please~" You whimpered. He quickly lost any and all control he had, quickening his pace. 

You reached your climax not long after, shaking slightly at the sheer force of your orgasm, Wonwoo reaching his own not long after. 

When he pulled out, he went to grab some towels, quickly cleaning the room before moving to cleaning you off, placing gentle kisses on your cheek. He brought you some underwear and his shirt, uncuffing your slightly aching wrists, putting on a pair of boxers himself. As soon as you were not completely naked he climbed in under the sheets with you, pulling you close to his chest and wrapping a leg possesivley around your own legs. He rested his head by your shoulder, giving it a light kiss while you sighed contentedly. "I love you, Wonwoo-ah." You muttered tiredly, intertwining your fingers with the hand he had over your waist. He hummed into your neck, lightly kissing your ear lobe. 

"I love you too, princess." 

\------------

END

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly welcomed!


End file.
